1. Field of the Prior Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory tool to be used for muscle training and also to a muscle training method using the accessory tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In performing muscle training, a training effect is generally obtained by applying a load to a desired part of muscles with use of a weight such as a dumbbell or barbell, or a resistance based on an elasticity of a spring, rubber, etc., and by carrying out exercise to stretch and contract the desired part of muscles in such a loaded condition to such a degree as to obtain a given fatigue. According to this muscle training, the training effect is improved only by increasing the weight or the resistance of the training tool or by increasing the number of times of the exercise to the muscles. However, even when the load to the desired part of muscles is unduly increased, an increased quantity of the load is dispersed to another part of muscles. As a result, the other part of muscles is undesirably strengthened, and in some cases, the muscles or joints may be damaged.
Many studies on the relationship between sports and muscles have been made from the viewpoint of sport medicine with various themes such as the determination of causes of muscle fatigue, the growth of muscles, and the relationship between muscles and load. As the result of these studies, it is known that the muscles are fatigued as soon as the flow of blood is blocked, that isometric muscle contraction caused by lifting or supporting a heavy object is more effective for enlargement of the muscles than isotonic muscle contraction caused by running or swimming, and that a muscular strength is developed rather by applying a load at a given level or more. Moreover, it is also known that exercise with the flow of blood kept blocked remarkably enhances muscular strength though a fundamental mechanism thereof has not yet been clarified [see "Sports Medicine", ed. Eiichiro Hisamatsu and Michio Ikai, (K. K. Kyorin Shoin and Taiiku-no-kagakusha, Sep. 20, 1967) 4th ed., pp 203 and 206].
The present inventor has long been concerned with the study of muscle training to search for an effective training tool and a training method using it. Then, the present inventor has now noticed the information described in the above publication that the training with the flow of blood kept blocked is effective. However, according to the common knowledge in general sports and training, it is important how efficiently the flow of blood to the muscles is to be accelerated to supply oxygen and thereby early eliminate lactic acid as a cause of fatigue. Accordingly, the above information is opposite to this common knowledge, and it is felt that the above information has hitherto been unnoticed and rather ignored. Further, there is a fear from a medical point of view that blocking of the flow of blood may bring about a danger to a living body.
As to a general problem in muscle training, conventional muscle training is carried out as an auxiliary muscle training intended to become useful for a desired sport. That is, the conventional muscle training is carried out separately from the desired sport. As far as the present inventor knows, there exists no combination of muscle training with a desired sport to be simultaneously carried out.